1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power unit for utility vehicle to be mounted to a chassis frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power unit for utility vehicle is configured by an engine, a transmission, and the like in a structure in which the transmission is formed independently of the engine, the transmission is molded integrally with a crank case for the engine, or the like. In the structure in which a transmission is formed independently of an engine, for example, the engine and the transmission are securely arranged on a sub frame in a lengthwise direction, and then, the sub frame is fixed to a chassis frame via a damper.
However, in a structure in which an engine and a transmission are mounted to a sub frame, the arrangement space for a power unit becomes larger, and further, the weight of the sub frame is heavy, thereby increasing the weight of the entire vehicle. As a prior art document of a utility vehicle mounting a power unit thereon, there is U.S. Pat. No. 7,506,718 filed by the present applicant.